Perfect Imperfection
by kaykay844
Summary: Amber needs Alfie more than she thinks. Songfic to Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.


Amber and Alfie one shot. Spur of the moment kind of thing.

The moment Alfie laid eyes on her, he knew he loved her. She was so incredibly beautiful with her long golden hair and her sparkling blue eyes. They were only 14 years old and both starting at a strange boarding school in this old house, Anubis. Every day Alfie tried to catch her attention, and every day he failed. She soon had a hot new boyfriend, Mick, and everyone thought that they were perfect together.

Alfie saw right through the façade.

When Amber was upset and needed a laugh, Alfie was always there. He was there to comfort her and tell her how beautiful she was every day, and she barely even saw him.

Soon Amber and Mick broke up and Alfie may have been the happiest person alive. Amber was single again, but she still looked right past him. Sibuna brought them closer than ever and Alfie thought that he might have a chance. His patience was rewarded when he got his wish and took Amber Millington to prom.

The next year approached quickly and Amber forgot everything. She insisted that her and Alfie were nothing and never would be. Alfie was crushed. Passing her test made up for it though. Alfie was now Amber's boyfriend, officially. When Amber began to act rudely to Alfie he thought, could this be the real Amber Millington? So he broke up with her, but she refused to let him go. The day down in the tunnels when Alfie went for Amber, he was disgusted, in part with her. Who would do that? I mean, she was afraid, but really, making him go? The tunnel collapsed and Alfie was screaming, what had this turned into? But when Alfie heard Amber say "This is all my fault. Alfie I'm coming to get you." He knew that he still loved her. She was facing her worst fear for him. As soon as he got out of the tunnel he clung to Amber. She was a much better person than her gave her credit for.

When she came into his room to break up with him, Alfie was appalled. Had he not already tried to break up with her? Worse than that, he didn't want her to leave anymore. What no one saw was before Victor came in that night Alfie had said "Ambs, I'll always be here if you need me, ok."

That night Amber twisted and turned in bed, Alfie's words still echoing in her head. She didn't need him, did she? Of course not, _she_ broke up with _him_. Yet Amber still couldn't sleep. She turned on her phone and shined the light on her drawer where she pulled out a photo of them from last year. No, she was fine.

Three weeks later she wasn't. Although on the outside she had retained her bubbly personality and ditziness, on the inside she was dying. Amber knew that her outside self was just a mask to the pain underneath. The person she was on the outside was no longer real.

**Perfect by nature**

**Icons of self indulgence**

**Just what we all need**

**More lies about a world**

**That never was and never will be**

**Have you no shame **

**Don't you see me**

**You know you've got everybody fooled**

She needed a little sunshine back in her life. After too long she started listening to darker music and then wearing darker clothing and eventually darker makeup to match. She threw away most of her sparkles and pink too. Every day after school she slipped into her room and pulled out the picture of her and Alfie to stare at it.

**Look here she comes now**

**Bow down and stare in wonder**

**Oh how we love you**

**No flaws when you're pretending**

**But now I know she**

**Never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me**

**Somehow you've got everybody fooled**

Every day got darker. Amber's world was crashing in around her. Everyone was really worried, but no one knew why. Amber barely even knew why.

**Without the mask where will you hide?**

**Can't find yourself lost in your lie**

**I know the truth now**

**I know who you are**

**And i don't love you anymore**

**It never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**It never was and never will be**

**You're not real and you can't save me**

**Somehow now you're everybody's fool **

One day when Amber was in her room looking at the picture of her and Alfie, something he said came back to her. _"Ambs, I'll always be here if you need me, ok."_ Amber needed him, that much she knew. To her the days now felt like years and she couldn't even recognize herself in a mirror anymore. _"I'll always be here"._ The words echoed in her head and all at once Amber knew what she had to do. She stood up and went to her vanity table, pulling out a huge bottle of makeup remover. She took off all of the hideous makeup that she was wearing until her face was clean. Amber walked over to her closet and pulled out one of the only bubbly things that she still had, a simple pink dress, and put it on. She walked back over to her vanity mirror and pulled out all her hair streaks, then pulled out her iPod and deleted all of her dark songs. The bubbly Amber was now back. It would take her a little while to regain all of her old self after the large shock of harsh reality, but she knew she could.

Amber headed downstairs to the boy's hallway. She knocked on Alfie and Jerome's door and Jerome answered it.

"Amber? I haven't seen you look like that in a long time, and you've never looked lovelier. We missed you Millington." Jerome then did something very out of character and hugged her.

"Thanks Jerome" she mumbled. "Where's Alfie?"

"Went for a walk in the woods."

Amber knew exactly where he was and headed outside. She walked to the old Sibuna clearing and found Alfie sitting on his log staring at the ground.

"Alfie?" she whispered.

"Ambs" he whispered back.

Alfie jumped off the log and ran at Amber pulling her into an extremely tight hug.

"Ambs" he whispered again.

"Alfie, I need you again. You brought sunshine into my life and I loved that about you. I love everything about you. And I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too Amber, I love you too."

Amber was crying into Alfie's shirt, but for once in a long while, these were tears of joy. Amber knew that now everything was ok. She had Alfie again, things would be looking up from here.


End file.
